


True Love's Kiss

by wingsfromthewater



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsfromthewater/pseuds/wingsfromthewater
Summary: I just keep thinking about all the myriad ways that Eliot could come back and he and Quentin could be reunited.  And who doesn't love a true love's kiss story?  I mean, I usually don't but with these two, I am willing to break the rules!





	True Love's Kiss

“True loves kiss. It’s an archaic spell but it’s still the best medically-induced coma spell that we have,” said Zelda. She stood in the library’s infirmary in front of two beds, one containing Julia, the other Eliot. Penny and Alice hovered near the foot of the beds looking round the room nervously in the eery grey light.

After the fighting in the library, Eliot and Julia had been whisked off to the infirmary by Zelda and her troop of librarians. They had no longer been possessed but both had enormous gashes where the axes had struck.

“As you know, they were inches from death when we brought them back here, so we deemed it the best option,” Zelda continued. “Now, to wake them up, they each need to be kissed by their true love.”

“Oh, well that’s easy,” said Penny, stepping forward. He sat on the edge of Julia’s bed, bent down and, cupping her cheek with his hand, kissed her gently. Julia’s eyes fluttered open. She saw Penny bending over her and smiled at him, reaching up to wrap him in a hug. Eventually, Penny eased away from her and helped her to sit up. 

Julia looked around the room, her face turning from pleased and excited to confused, verging on anxious. “Where’s Q?” she asked.

“He’s in the next room getting patched up,” said Alice, ducking her head. “He got the worst of it.”

“He caught a curse in the arm that pretty much tore his arm apart,” said Penny. “The librarians said they could salvage it,” he said in response to the look of dismay on Julia’s face. “They said he’d be back to normal in a few days.”

“What about Eliot?” asked Julia. 

Zelda indicated the next bed over where Eliot lay sleeping so peacefully that it wasn’t entirely clear whether he was sleeping or dead. “We placed you both in true loves kiss coma’s,” explained Zelda patiently. “Of course, that spell requires true love's kiss to reverse. Which Penny was kind enough to, um, administer to you. Now if you would just lie back, I need to make sure that the effects of our healing spells are working correctly.” She stepped towards Julia, crowding Penny out of the way and performing intricate hand motions near Julia’s head and heart. “Everything seems to be in order,” she said as she straightened. 

“Who loves Eliot enough to wake him up?” asked Alice, her brain constantly working to find the answer to the next puzzle. “If Margo were here, we could ask her. But since she’s not, maybe, we could ask Quentin? 

“Ask me what?” said Quentin, as he walked into the room, his arm bandaged and strapped tight against his chest. 

“We are trying to figure out-” began Alice.

“Julia!” Quentin yelled, interrupting Alice and losing track of everything else in the room as he ran to her bed and hugged her the best he could with one arm. “I’m so glad you’re ok. You are ok, right?”

“Yeah Q, I’m ok,” said Julia reasuridly. 

Quentin pulled back from Julia. “Wait, the last time I saw you, you were a mess. How are you suddenly ok now? And where’s Eliot?”

 

Zelda cleared her throat. “We put them in a medically induced coma. They’re very restorative. And Eliot is right here.” She stepped to the side so Quentin could see Eliot laying in the bed next to Julia’s. Quentin half expected to see Eliot smirking at him. Or to see the Monster playing another game. But there seemed to be no life left in Eliot’s body at all and when Quentin looked at him, all he could see was a lifeless statue that looked like his friend. 

As he stared at Eliot, his stomach dropping, he vaguely heard Zelda say, “The only way to wake him up is for his true love to kiss him. It’s a very crude spell but it is certainly effective in situations such as this.”

Quentin shook his head, trying to clear the haze that had sprung up at seeing Eliot looking practically dead. “Did you say true love's kiss?” Quentin asked. He saw Zelda nod. “Oh, I guess it could try. I mean, it doesn’t hurt to try, right?” Quentin heard himself say, his voice sounding thin and distant. 

He walked across the narrow space and knelt by Eliot’s bed. He brushed the long curls away from Eliot’s face and really looked at him for the first time since he pushed his way through the Monster’s mind to let them know he was still alive. Eliot’s hair was long, longer than Eliot would have ever allowed it to get. Except, it had been this long and Quentin had sudden, vivid memories of brushing it away from his face in the morning and watching Eliot’s eyes blink open sleepily. Memories of absentmindedly tangling his fingers in it as they contemplated the mosaic. He tried to remember when the last time was that he’d touch Eliot this way but memories of their past lives were mixing with memories of this one and he couldn’t be sure. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Alice shift and remembered what exactly he was supposed to be doing. ‘Well, whether it worked or it didn’t, things were going to be awkward and uncomfortable between me and Alice,’ thought Quentin. ‘And probably me and Julia too. She’s probably not going to be happy that I kept this from her. But maybe, if this works, I’ll have Eliot to talk to again.’ So he leaned forward awkwardly, bandaged arm resting against the bed, his good hand still tangled in Eliot’s hair.

“Eliot. Hey,” said Quentin and then leaned forward and kissed him. At first, Quentin was certain that it wasn’t working since Eliot’s lips remained cold and unmoving. But then Quentin felt more than heard Eliot gasp. Eliot sat bolt upright, gasping, and knocked Quentin backwards on to the ground.

Eliot’s eyes darted wildly around the room before they settled on Quentin, where he was sprawled on the floor near the bed, and Eliot burst into a giant smile. 

“Was I dreaming?” asked Eliot. “Or were you just kissing me?”

“You weren’t dreaming,” said Quentin.


End file.
